Chuck vs The Godfather
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: A special day for Ellie and Abe meets an old friend from his past. I challenge you to find as many references to the movie. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Download.


_The opening scene begins two weeks later after the upload of the new beta version of The Intersect. You see a beautiful ariel night shot of Los Angeles and then cut to the façade of a quaint Italian restaurant leading the camera to focus on the name…Corelone's. Inside you see a seemingly packed house with patrons drinking and eating to their heart's content. You then see at a booth with Ellie/Awesome sitting on one end, Chuck/Sarah in the middle, and Morgan/Anna at the other end sitting eating away, as well as, having a great time talking with each other. As the dinner begins to die down Awesome talks_

**Awesome:** _raises glass of wine_ I believe in America…_looks at everybody_…an awesome America where you can sit in a nice restaurant like this and enjoy your dining experience with a beautiful woman._looks at Ellie smiling_

_cut to Chuck and Morgan raise their glasses in agreement as they look at their dates_

**Ellie:** _smiling back_ Right back at you sweety _kisses Awesome_

_Cut to Chuck who has his arm around her smiling at Sarah as they share a brief moment. She then looks at Awesome_

**Sarah:** Thanks for taking us all out to dinner.

_cut to Awesome nodding towards Sarah_

**Chuck:** _opening his wallet_ Yeah Devon…so what do we owe you for this excellent dining experience?

**Awesome:** _looks at Chuck_ Its on me Chuckles…so don't worry about.

_Cut to Morgan who quickly looks up as he is finishing up the last of his fettucini alfredo on his plate_

**Morgan:** Sweet _stops a server who passes by the table_ Can I have 2 orders of fettucini alfredo please.

**Anna:** _looks at Morgan and smiles_ That's was sweet of you Morgan.

**Morgan:** _looks at Anna_ Oh…sorry…did you want me to order some for you too?

_Cut to Anna giving a glaring look towards Morgan. The camera switches over to Ellie who quickly breaks up the uncomfortable moment and talks to Awesome_

**Ellie:** So what's the reason for this occasion?

**Awesome:** _looks into the eyes of Ellie_ I just wanted to do something special for you guys, but more importantly do something special for you babe.

**Anna:** _slapping Morgan in the arm_Why don't you do something like that for me?

**Morgan:** Owww! _looks at Anna_ Didn't I give you that 50 gift certificate to Hot Topic and I did not also take you to the half off coupon dinner special at Red Lobster?

_Cut to Awesome looking at the fight happening as he is getting antsy and sweating a bit_

**Chuck:** _looking at Awesome_ Devon…are you okay because it looks like you're about to blow chunks?

**Ellie:** _feeling his forehead_ You're feeling warm and Chuck's right…you don't look so good.

**Awesome:** _slowly grabs her hand_ I'm feeling fine…actually I feel totally awesome and its all because of you. _cut to everybody focusing on Awesome and Ellie_ We've known for each other for what is it 6 years now and the first time we meet…I thought to myself as I looked into your eyes…this is an awesome woman.

**Ellie:** _intrigued look on her face_ Devon?

**Awesome:** Yesterday, I had a little confab with your dad and asked him for his permission to ask you something very important, which he approved.

_The camera pans to Sarah smiling as he's cuddling next to Chuck watching what is about to happen and then to Morgan who is trying to watch what is happening but is distracted by Anna's evil stare. Cut back to Awesome who stands up from the table, guides Ellie to the edge of the booth, and begins to say something_

**Awesome:** _takes a deep breathe and smiles_Eleanor Faye Bartowski…_gets on one knee_…will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth…_opens the box to reveal an engagement ring_…will you marry me?

_cut to everybody in the restaurant looking and wondering what her answer will be_

**Ellie:** _tearing up, looking around, and then at Awesome_ Yes!

_Cut to everybody in the restaurant clapping their hands as Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, and Anna who is still angry at Morgan congratulate the newly engaged couple_

**Chuck:** _hugs Ellie and that talks to Awesome_ Welcome to the family.

**Awesome:** Thanks bro…hey…I'm going to mean that literally from now on.

_cut to Ellie hugging Sarah who talks to her_

**Sarah:** _smiling_ Congratulations…I'm happy for you two.

**Ellie:** _smiles as she looks at S_arah Thanks…_looks at Chuck_…you'll hopefully be in my position with Chuck getting on one knee for you someday.

_Cut to Sarah taken back by the statement from Ellie who looks at Chuck who simply smiles. Just then his attention averts from Sarah to a couple of gentlemen in dark suits walking in the front door. He begins to flash on one of the men to the point that he sees images of the surveillance photos, mafia, the five families, fallen victims, explosives, illegal arms dealings, North Korea, and the name Frank Clemenza. Chuck snaps out of it and immediately looks at Sarah who recognizes what's going on. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next morning at Casey's apartment as you see Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and the newest member to Team Chuck Abe. They're in the middle of discussing with Beckman and Graham on who chuck flashed on the previous night at the restaurant_

**Beckman:** Frank Clemenza…_picture comes on screen_…former government spook whose had his hand in everything from being an explosives expert, illegal arms dealer, to hitman for hire and up until 5 years ago he's been off the radar for quite some time. With what Mr. Bartowski flashed on, he is not only an enforcer for the mafia, but he's also dealing high tech state of the art military grade weapons to North Korea. Knowing Kim Jung il, he would most definitely pay good money for quality goods.

**Abe:** _grins_ You got to admit…this guy has to have giant size cahones to go behind their back without their knowledge and jeopardize their so called legit operation.

**Graham:** Money talks

**Casey:** What was the last intel we had on him?

**Graham:** _pulling up a video surveillance_ In December of 2004, three foreign nationals were found dead in their hotel rooms and even though there were no witnesses surveillance footage did catch a glimpse of Clemenza leaving the Bonasera Hotel.

**Sarah:** After four years of hiding, why has he resurfaced as a hired hand.

**Abe:** _chiming in as he looks at everybody_ Its no secret that the government and the mafia have been partners, so to speak, as our boys stole our own military weapons in order to sell them to the goomba squad.

**Beckman:** _serious look_ Allegedly…Mr. Carmichael.

**Chuck:** So what information do we got concerning The Five Families

**Beckman:** They each own a part of the Genco shipping docks importing and exporting legal goods. On the surface, it's a legit operation but…

**Abe:** But what?

**Graham:** With Clemenza's appearance, it raises a serious red flag because with what we know of Clemenza he is someone who is known to work alone. Add to that, there's been chatter that the five families are gathering at the Luna Azura. A popular eating establishment for elite crime bosses, thugs, hoods, lowlifes, and its owned by a man who in some circles is considered the Godfather to all five families._shows picture on screen_

**Abe:** _looks at picture_ You got to be kidding me?

**Chuck:** _looks at his dad_ What is it…do you know him?

**Abe:** _grins_ Yeah…that's Salvatore Tessio…Big Sal.

**Beckman:** _intrigued look_ How do you know the Godfather of the five families…Mr. Carmichael?

**Abe:** _looks at Beckman_ He wasn't the Godfather when I knew him back in the day…he was just Big Sal Tessio from the Bronx. He and I were in the military academy together and I saved his butt on more than one occasion being that he tended to be a bit of hot head when he had a few in him. Starting fights that he knew he couldn't win. He dropped out before he could finish because the family business was more important. Anyways to make a long story short, after graduating from the academy I was asked to join section 8…that was nearly 30 years ago.

**Beckman:** I think we have a way in…Mr. Carmichael we would like you to infiltrate the little gathering they're having with your son, Agent Casey, and Agent Walker backing you up. See what you can find out about why Clemenza is part of their organization. Tessio owns the Luna Azure…so he'll be there along with Clemenza…go make a visit to see an old friend. Can you be able to handle that?

**Abe:** It's been a while…I may be a bit rusty…but hey let's see if this old dog still has a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Casey:** The world of organized crime…_looks at everybody_…its good to try to something new.

_cut to Chuck giving a weird look towards Casey_

**Sarah:** _smiles as Abe and then looks at Beckman_ What's our cover General?

**Abe:** _chimes in as he looks at Sarah_ Fughetdebouit…just follow my lead.

**Beckman:** Against my better judgment…follow Mr. Carmichael's lead…be careful and good luck._screen turns off_

**Abe:** _grins_ Just when I thought I was out…they pull me back in.

_The scene ends with Casey, Sarah, and Chuck looking at Abe who has this big grin on his face. From the look on his face he is seemingly getting a kick out of being part of a mission after not being in the game for so long_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins early in the morning with façade of Buy More 30 minutes before opening as you see all the employees lined up with the exception of Chuck who is standing in front of all the crew. You then see Big Mike come into frame as he's pacing up and down the line with a very serious look on his face_

**Big Mike:** _looking at employees_ Listen up you knuckleheads…tomorrow is my last day and I don't want to have any problems…you got me? I have the utmost confidence that when he takes over as manager _points at Chuck_ he won't completely screw up. You know why? _Cut to Chuck looking at Big Mike_

**Morgan:** He's a natural born leader?

**Anna:** He has our respect?

**Lester:** _speaks up_ He has the support of hard workers behind his back?

**Big Mike:** _stops pacing and looks at Lester_ The only hard worker around here I really see is Casey. You and _points at Jeff_ and the other half of your brain should learn a thing or two from him because he exemplifies what being a buy more employee means.

**Jeff:** Being a Narc?

_cut Casey glaring at Jeff and then all the employees coughing out Narc_

**Chuck:** _speaking up_ Don't worry about Jeff and Lester sir, I think I'll be able to motivate them to do some good old fashioned hard larbor…even if it kills them.

_Big Mike looks at Chuck and then gets in the face of Jeff/Lester who bend back_

**Big Mike:** You see that right there is why I made the right choice in choosing Bartowski…I knew somewhere along the lines my throw down the hammer type of leadership would rub off on him.

_cut to Jeff and Lester looking at Chuck over Big Mike's shoulder who is smiling as he is waving in the air their amateur girls gone wildish type disc that he took from their hiding place in order to identify Lizzie as the Fulcrum operative_

**Chuck:** _puts disc in pocket when Big Mike turns around_ You're right Big Mike…I've learned a lot from you over the past 5 years. I consider you my mentor and I hope I can fill your shoes to the best of my ability.

**Big Mike:** _puts hand on Chuck's shoulder and smiles_ Come with me to my office Bartowski. _turns around and looks at the employees_ Get to work! _everybody scrambles_

_cut to Chuck walking with Big Mike to his office as Jeff and Lester stand there_

**Lester:** We need that disc back.

**Jeff:** Yeah…but how are we going to get it? He's not just going to willingly hand it over to us…unless we kill him?

_cut to Lester looking at Jeff who has this sinister look in his eyes_

**Lester:** Relax Jeff…we're not going to kill Chuck…I've got an idea.

**Jeff:** What?

**Lester:** _looks at Chuck and Big Mike talking through the window_ We'll make him an offer he can't refuse. _nodding and tapping nose_

_sinister music starts to play but is quickly gone_

**Jeff:** What offer and why are you pointing at your nose…do you need a tissue to blow your nose?

**Lester:** _hangs head_ You know Jeff…_looks at Jeff_…you ruined the entire moment. Things were going so well and you had to open your mouth. Let's go.

_Lester walks off with his hands in the air as Jeff follows closely behind him  
_

_The scene shifts from Buy More to later that evening as Abe, Chuck, Casey, and Sarah walking into the Luna Azure. Abe, Casey, and Chuck who has his hair slicked back and chewing on a toothpick, walk in with Sarah who is wearing a black knee high dress, leather jacket, hair in a pony tale, and knee high boots. Abe motions over to the young female greeter to inform her that he would like to see Big Sal and to tell him that The Wiz Kid is here to see him_

**Chuck:** _looks at his dad_ The Wiz Kid?

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck and whispers_ Yeah…he thought of me as a braniac back in our academy days. Remember just follow my lead…you got me?

_cut to all three nodding and after several minutes of waiting Big Sal walks out from the back with Clemenza walking behind him_

**Big Sal:** _sees the Abe, smiles, walks over to hug him, and then kisses him on both sides of his cheek_ Amico! **Italian word meaning friend**

**Abe:** Sally boy!

_Big Sal all of a sudden punches Abe in the face leading him to fall on the ground to the point where he not only takes out his gun and aim it at him, but everybody in the restaurant, Clemenza, as well as, the young female greeter. The scene ends with Chuck, Sarah, Casey who have this look on their face that the shiznit has just about hit the fan_

_Fade Out_

_A short scene begins at Buy More as you see Jeff and Lester in the break room planning some elaborate scheme to get back their disc from Chuck. You then cut back to the scene in progress with Team Chuck as Big Sal has a gun aimed right at Abe's face. He looks down with seriousness, but then has a big smile on his face_

**B****ig Sal:** _puts gun away and helps up his old friend_ That was for Connie Rizzie.

_cut to everybody including Clemenza putting away their pieces and then pan to Chuck whose wonder who this Connie Rizzie is_

**Abe:** Hey, that was 30 years ago…we were just kids back then…and besides…_grins_...I was better looking than you.

_Cut to Big Sal waving his gun at Abe as he is laughing with everybody taking a cue to laugh as well_

**Big Sal:** Where have you been hidin for 30 years…last I remember you were still in the military.

**Abe:** Yeah…unfortunately I didn't agree with one of my superiors and I clocked him in the jaw. I was dishonorably discharged…did some stints in the clink…and now I'm in business for myself.

**Big Sal:** _pats Abe's cheek_ It good to see an old face from the past…_looks behind him_….Who are they?

**Abe:** _turns to introduce them. First looks at Chuck_ This is Charlie "The Brain"…runs numbers for me and he's a genius with computers. He hacked into the C.I.A. mainframe once just on a dare by his friends. _looks at Casey_ Johnny "Gun"…my muscle. _looks at Sarah_This beautiful young lady is Sarah "The Connoli" Hagen…she's sweet, dangerous, and deadly?

**Clemenza:** _speaks up and talks to Abe_ She doesn't look dangerous…she just looks like a sweet, good looking skirt.

_cut to Abe looking at Sarah who nods to show him. You then see Sarah pulling out weapons from everywhere and placing them on the table. From what they see she takes out, brass knuckles, a tazer, several knives from each boot, a knife behind her neck, 2 behind her back, 2 guns holstered under her jacket, lifing up her dress reveals more knives strapped to her thigh, and finally she does a jerking motion with both her arms showing two guns sliding out from beneath her sleeves. Cut to Tessio, Clemenza, Chuck, Casey, and even Abe who are thoroughly impressed by Sarah arsenal of weapons_

**Abe:** _turns around and looks Clemenza_Any questions?

**Clemenza:** _nodding_ Hot and deadly…I like it.

**Big Sal:** _looks at Sarah_ Are you related to Tommy Hagen from Brooklyn…he's a lawyer for our east coast syndicate.

**Sarah:** _shaking head_ Nope

**Big Sal:** _looks at Abe_ Doesn't say much that one?

**Abe:** _grins_ She's all business…that's why I hired her as my muscle as well.

_Just then one of Big Sal's thugs walks up and talks to him in his ear to which Team Chuck pay attention to immediately_

**Big Sal:** Pardon me, there seems to be a problem at The Genco shipping docs with the computers up there. I don't know nothing about computers nowadays that's why I have him.

_Big Sal points to Clemenza and motions for him to go and fix the problem leading Abe to speak up_

**Abe:** Hey…Oh…Hey…why not take Charlie "The Brain" along…you know…just in case he needs some extra help?

**Big Sal:** _nods in agreement_ Frankie take Charlie wit ya.

_cut to Clemenza reluctantly agreeing to it_

**Chuck:** gets _into character as he's chewing on his toothpick_R ight…come on you two.

_cut to Sarah and Casey about to leave with Chuck when Abe stops them_

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck_Hey…_all three turn around_ Leave "The Gun"…take "The Connoli"

_Cut to Chuck nodding as he and Sarah head out the door heading towards the The Genco shipping docks. The scene ends with Abe and Big Sal being escorted to a table in order to catch up on old times_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next morning at the Home Theater room at Buy More where you see Abe, Casey, Chuck, and Sarah talking with Beckman and Graham about last night_

**Graham:** Well…did everything go accordingly Mr. Carmichael?

**Abe:** Smooth General…like a baby's bottom. As far as Big Sal knows…I'm an old friend looking to possibly join up with his organization?

_Cut to Chuck giving a weird look to his dad_

**Graham:** Does Clemenza suspect anything?

**Casey:** _smirks_ We made sure to cover all our bases…_looks at Abe_…Carmichael took care of that on his end. Not too bad for a guy whose been out of the spy game nearly 30 years.

_Cut to Abe nodding at Casey_

**Beckman:** _looking at Abe and then at Chuck_We're you able to find out anything Mr. Bartowski?

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah and then at Beckman_ Sarah distracted Clemenza for me while I was able to able to upload a Trojan system capable of letting us in through the backdoor.

_Cut to everybody staring at Chuck with blank looks_

**Casey:** English Bartowski

_cut to Chuck pulling out his laptop and punching keys_

**Chuck:** _staring at the screen_ Even though I didn't get any information from either his laptop or files at the Genco shipping yards…we do however are able to know Clemeza's every step. _turns laptop around, grins, and shows files not only clemenza's files but the files of the entire organization_ You know…you got to give credit to the mafia…even though they're considered old school with their ways…at least their trying to keep up–to-date with times.

**Casey:** _looks at chuck_ Whose side are you on Bartowski?

_Chuck gives Sarah a look_

**Sarah:** Thankfully…he's on our side _smiles at Chuck_

_cut to Chuck smiling back leading to a moment_

**Beckman:** _interrupting the two_ Well…Mr. Bartowski.._cut to chuck snapping out of it_…excellent work…start digging around and we'll look into Clemenza cell phone records and see who he has been contacting on our end. In the meantime, stick to Clemenza. You have your orders_screen turns off_

_The scene switches to a couple days later at a busy day at Buy More where you see Chuck at the information desk helping customers. Just then Jeff and Lester walk up with Lester telling Jeff that he's doing all the talking_  
**Lester:** Chuck…may we have a word with you.

**Chuck:** Fredo…Moe…what can I do you for?

_cut to Lester and Jeff looking at Chuck and then shrugging it off_

**Lester:** We would like to make you an offer in exchange for our disc?

**Chuck:** Sorry fellas…the disc stays with me. Let's just say that by keeping the disc with me I have power over you.

**Lester:** That's blackmail

**Chuck:** I simply like to call it an opportunity for you two to do some hard work for a change._looks at Jeff and Lester_Besides…what offer are you speaking of? _Cut lester looks at Jeff, grins and puts a something wrapped in newspaper on the info desk and slides it across to Chuck. Chuck picks it up, opens it, and gives a strange look to Lester_ You got to be kidding me.

**Jeff:** Does it look like we're...

**Lester:** _stops Jeff in mid sentence, looks at him, and motions as if he's about to give him a backhanded slap_ What did I say about talking? _looks at Chuck_ So, what's your answer?

**Chuck:** Still no…and what's this?

_cut to a singing/talking bass on the info disk_

**Lester:** Take that as a message?

**Chuck:** What message…that you're not really good at the whole shake down thing?

**Jeff:** _scratching head_ We didn't have time to buy a real fish so we went over to Large Mart and bought this one instead.

**Lester:** _pointing finger at Jeff and then looks at Chuck_ This is not over…we will get our disc back. I underestimated you my friend…a game well played. _salutes Chuck_  
_Jeff and Lester leave and then cut to Chuck chuckling at the thought those two trying to rattle his cage. Just then Casey calls his name out from behind causing him to jump. Casey informs him he and Sarah are heading back out tonight with Abe at the Luna Azure, which gives him time to look for more info on his laptop inevitably telling Chuck if he finds anything to call him_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at Casa Bartowski where you see Chuck walking in with Ellie in the kitchen and Awesome in the hallway upside down doing some ab crunche__s_

**Chuck:** _looks at Ellie_ Hey sis…._tilts his to the side as he looks at Awesome_...Capt…how goes things?

**Awesome:** _from his point of view_ Awesome as usual.

**Ellie: **Chuck…Devon would like to ask you something in regards to the wedding?

**Chuck:** _looks at Awesome who is upright and walking towards him_ Of course…what is it?

**Awesome:** _puts his hand on Chuck's shoulder_ Would you be my best man?

_cut to Ellie smiling at Chuck as he is speechless_

**Ellie:** Well?

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Of course…yes...I would be honored.

**Awesome:** _motioning for a fist tap with Chuck who give it back to him_ Awesome

_cut to Ellie hugging Chuck and informing that their dad will be walking her down the isle. __The joyous scene switches from casa Bartowski to the Luna Azure where Casey, Sarah, and Abe are schmoozing with the five families all-the-while Chuck is looking through the computer obtaining valuable information_

**Big Sal:** _look at Abe_ Where is Charlie?

**Abe:** He's taking care of some business for me...retirement plan all done by computers these days. The word is changing Sally boy and I don't like it. Give me the standard 45 records any day of Sinatra and Martin on a record player any day…not these new fangled gadgets these young kids have today…Ipods and mp3 player._waves it off in apparent disgust_

_cut to Sarah and Casey standing close to Abe_

**Big Sal:** Yeah I hear ya…that's why I hired Frankie or should I say he wanted to work for me. He's an okay guy…great with computers…he actually convinced all five families to go the way of the computer. Put all information in what you call…a mainframe…and it will run through a central computer. Money…contacts…shipping times in/out…everything you can imagine.

**Abe:** _looks at Sal_ Let me guess…his computer. You trust him with all that info?

**Big Sal:** The five head of the families do….me not so much?

**Abe:** Where is Clemenza now?

**Big Sal:** Oh…he informed me had to take care of some personal matters.

_Just as he says that Casey's phone rings with Chuck on the other end_

**Voice of Chuck:** Casey, just found key info that there is a deal going down with Clemenza and 2 North Korean operatives in 30 minutes. You and Sarah need to head over there now.

_Cut to Casey hanging up and telling him in his ear what's going on_

**Abe:** _looking at Big Sal and leans in_ Do you really trust Clemenza?

**Big Sal:** _gives a suspicious look to Abe and in a low tone_ I said no…what's going on.

_Cut to Abe looking at Casey/Sarah and then at Big Sal. He motions him to coming closer so he can speak in his ears leading Casey and Sarah wondering what is going on. As he whispers into Big Sal's eyes widen leading him to sit back in his chair looking at all three of them_

**Abe:** _serious look_ The next move is yours….remember…I saved your life more times than you can count.

_The scene ends with Big Sal with a very serious look on his face as he stares at his old friend and then cutting to Sarah and Chuck who are getting ready the possibility of a gun fight about to ensue_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at Genco's shipping docks as you see Clemeza and a North Korean operative doing business. Just then Big Sal, Abe, Casey, and Sarah appear before the two of them_  
**Big Sal:** _shaking his head_ Fankie, Frankie, Frankie….I trusted you…the five families trusted you…you go do this behind our back? This makes us look bad?

**Clemenza:** Well...if you're looking for an apology you're not going to get one from me. I'm no puppet…being pulled on a string held by you isn't something that appeals to me. I was just buying time so that I can make my move. I was just a made a deal with these 2 fine gentlemen here and the money from the five families to make the deal is already in my back account…so you see you're too late to stop me. You see, a man in my position cannot afford to be made to look ridiculous.

**Abe:** _Chimes in and looks at Clemenza_ That's where your wrong because my son informed me before we got here that the money you claim is in that account…isn't there.

**Clemenza:** What? _opens laptop to check_ Who are you?

**Big Sal:** Hey…your business is not with them…its with me.

**Clemenza:** _looks down and discreetly takes out gun_ You're right…_looks up and shoots Big Sal in the left shoulder_

_Cut to Abe checking on Big Sal who tells him to go after Clemenza as Casey and Sarah deal with the 2 North Korean operatives. Abe runs after Clemenza who finds him first near a giant crane and they tussle leading Clemenza to talk_

**Clemenza:** I'm going to enjoy this. _aims his gun at Abe_

**Abe:** Let's settle this like men…with our fists.

**Clemenza:** Fine…_throws gun down on ground_...lets go old man…I'm younger…faster…and not to mention stronger than you. You don't stand a chance.

**Abe:** _gives Clemenza a look_ What is with you young kids today…_making the hand talk motion_talk talk talk talk…just shut up and fight.

_The fight begins and then it switches to Casey and Sarah tangle with the 2 North Korean Operatives. It goes back and forth leading to Casey and Sarah going back to back who grin at each other. Several back kicks, punches, and knees to the gut later Casey and Sarah get the edge on the two operatives essentially arresting them. Cut back to Clemenza and Abe who are still going at it_

**Clemenza:** _bleeding from the mouth_ You're tough for an old man.

**Abe:** _bleeding from the nose and smirks_ I'm just full of surprises.

_The tussle some more leading to Clemenza getting the upper hand to where he stands a few feet away and aims his gun at Abe. Just as he is about to pull the trigger he gets popped behind the head leading him to fall to the ground. Abe look and sees Chuck standing there hold a broken laptop in his hands_  
**Chuck:**_looking at broken laptop_Dang it…I really need to get laptop insurance…that's the second one I've broken over someone's head in a mission.

**Abe:** _on the ground and grins at Chuck_ Just put it on the General's tab son.

_As Chuck picks his dad off the ground inevitably walking off several feet they hear a scream behind them to where they both see a battered Clemenza aiming the gun he threw on the ground at both of them. You then see in the background behind Clemenza is Casey and Sarah running fast to get to him before he pulls the trigger. Chuck stands in front of his father and just as he is about to pull the trigger…again…they hear a sound causing them to look up. A large steel shipping crate hurdles down towards their direction leading Chuck and Abe to move out of the way. Clemenza tries to but unfortunately he gets crushed underneath. The scene ends with Casey, Sarah, Abe, and Chuck looking up to see Big Sal sitting at the controls with a smile on his face as he gives a semi-salute to Team Chuck_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at the beach where you see Abe and Big Sal with his left arm in a sling strolling along and in the middle of talking with each other as Casey, Sarah, Chuck, and a few of Big Sal's men are in the background watching over them_

**Chuck:** I wonder what their talking about?

**Casey:** Its none of our business Bartowski…just be glad he didn't whack all of us after your dad spilled the beans on who we were.

_cut to a freaked out look by Chuck who looks at Sarah who nods and then the camera switches to Big Sal and Abe talking_

**Big Sal:** So The Wiz Kid actually made something of himself. A former government agent…a wife…two kids…a regular John Bond.

**Abe:** James Bond…ah forget it. So where do we go from here?

**Big Sal:** _looks at Abe_ You know I saved your life now and you owe me now.

**Abe:** _looks at Sal then at Team Chuck and then sighs_ Yeah…I know.

**Big Sal:** I'll wave it off…_points finger in air_...On one condition.

**Abe:** _look of curiosity_ What is it?

**Big Sal:** Invite me to your daughter's wedding.

**Abe:** Agreed…oh…ummm…I know I'm going out on a limb here but you can you do me one favor.

_The scene switches from Abe and Big Sal talking to later that evening as you then cut to Casa Bartowski where you see Ellie and Awesome in the living room. Chuck, Sarah, and Abe walk in leading Abe to walk straight to Ellie_

**Ellie:** _smiles_ Hey dad

**Abe:** Sweetheart…come here...I want to give you a gift…actually an old friend of mine gave you this gift._hands her an envelope_

**Ellie:** _curious look_ What is it?

_Cut to Awesome walking and standing next to Ellie_

**Abe:** _smiling_ Open it up and find out.

**Ellie:** _tearing up as she read it_ Daddy…this is…this is…

**Awesome:** _chimes in_ Mr. B…I think what my future wife is trying to say is this is awesome.

_Cut to Chuck and Sarah smiling_

**Ellie:** _hugging her dad_ How were you able to book The Hotel Bel Air for our wedding…_looks at her dad_...I tried to reserve a spot but they said they were all booked up.

**Abe:** Hey…you just got to know people and besides…I know you wanted to get married there...specifically in the swan lake area.

**Ellie:** How did you find out about that?

**Abe:** Devon told me…he really must love you to not stop trying.

**Ellie:** _smiles and tears start to fall_ Thanks Dad _hugs abe and then kisses Awesome_

**Awesome:** _shakes Abe's hand_ Thanks Mr. B.

**Abe:** Call me dad.

**Awesome:** Awesome

**Abe:** _looks at Awesome_ We'll work on expanding your vocabulary later.

_Cut to everbody congratulating the happy couple. Abe, Awesome, and Chuck are talking leaving Sarah and Ellie to talk amongst themselves_

**Sarah:** _hugging and smiling at Ellie_ Congratulations…things seem to be going your way when it comes to wedding preperations.

**Ellie:** _smiling_ It seems they are…_looks at Devon, Chuck, and Abe_…Oh before I forget…I wanted to ask you something.

**Sarah:** What is it?

**Ellie:** It would make me happy if you could be my maid of honor at my wedding? _Cut to Sarah with an astonished look on her face_ So…would you?

**Sarah:** _snaps out it_ Oh yes…I would be glad to.

_The episode ends with Ellie hugging Sarah who has this look of sheer panic on her face as she realizes that she just agreed to become a bridesmaid for Chuck's sister_

_Fade to Black_


End file.
